1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for compensating the exposure control in a close-up photography, and more specifically to means for compensating the exposure control for close-up photography in an automatic exposure control system of a camera in which exposure is controlled in accordance with an output of an arithmetic unit of an exposure control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of close-up photography, the exposure is apt to be short. Therefore, when a photographer takes a close-up photography, he usually makes compensation for the exposure based on his experience or with reference to a compensation table prepared in advance. Since the compensation is conducted manually, it often happens that the compensation is not properly made. Sometimes, the photographer forgets compensating and sometimes the compensation is improper.